Jumping to Conclusions
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa (my oc) has been working to hard lately, and Sam's starting to get worried. So he decided to do something special for her, but since he's alittle out of practice at being romantic he decides to ask Drade (Step-sis oc) for help. But unfortunately Teresa thinks something else is going on.


Jumping to Conclusions

Lately all the team had done was fight monsters, search for Lucifer and kill monsters. But, since Teresa was still new to the hunter's way of life, the go go life style was starting to wear down on her. She wasn't sleeping much because most of the time she was researching and looking for even the smallest signs of Lucifer.

"Why don't you come bed?" Sam whispered seductively into her ear one night as she was looking up lore on the newest creature they were hunting.

Teresa jumped slightly in her seat at the sudden presence behind her. After being tortured by both Demons and Angels, Teresa would jump whenever someone would all of a sudden be behind her. Sam placed a soft hand on her shoulder to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Sam I can't. Drade asked me to look up information on our newest case." Teresa stated as she continued to look through articles on Sam's laptop.

At this point Sam was starting to get really worried about his girl so he decided that enough was enough. It was time for them to have a little fun, that's also when he remembered that Valentines Day was coming up. So he wanted to do something really special for her, especially since this would be their first Valentines Day together. This is also when he remembered that it had been over 5 years since he had done anything romantic, so he was a little out of practice. So he decided to ask the only person he knew for help.

"You want me to help you do what?" Drade asked raising her eyebrow at the tall hunter.

"I need you to help me plan a romantic evening with Teresa. I know your not that much of a romantic, but . . ." Sam started but was cut off.

"You know if your asking for my help your doing a pour piss job of it." Drade sneered crossing her arms.

"Drade I'm sorry. Its just Teresa has been working so hard lately. So I wanted to do something nice for her. Plus with Valentines Day only a week away." Sam stated giving Drade his best dowey eyes.

Drade just rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her side, "Fine I'll help you."

A huge smile came to Sam's face, "Wow, really thanks Drade. So what should we do first? Plan a romantic diner? Or maybe walk in the moon light?"

Drade throw her hands up, making Sam stop in the middle of his rant, "Whoa there. Slow your roll, Samsquatch. Before we plan anything, there needs to be some ground rules."

"Oh okay, sure." Sam replied.

"First, you need to do everything I say. Second, you can't speak a word of this to Teresa. And third, if you ever tell anyone that I helped you plan your little romantic evening, it's the last thing you will ever do. Got it." Drade stated, power flashing in her emerald eyes.

Sam took a step back, but nodded his head, "Okay. I won't breath a word of this to anyone." So over the next few days Sam did everything Drade said and didn't breathe a word to anyone.

A couple days later, Teresa was coming back to the motel room after spending another long day at the library. So all she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and get at least a couple hours of sleep. She almost had the key in the lock when she could hear Sam's voice on the other side of door and it sounded like he was talking to someone.

"I know, it's only a few days away . . . Oh don't worry she's out at the library . . . No she has no idea what we're up to." She heard Sam say, into what she assumed was his cell phone.

Teresa couldn't take it any longer and flung the door open, "Sam! I'm home!" She cried as she burst into the room.

Sam jumped, flipped his phone shut and spun to face his lover. "Oh hey Teresa. How was the library?" He asked as he tried to place a kiss on her lips but ended up placing it on her cheek when she moved her head to the side. When he realized he got her cheek instead of her lips he lifted his head and gave her a confused head tilt. "Is everything okay?"

"Who was that?" Teresa asked him, anger clearly in her voice.

"Oh, that. It was just Dean. Come on you must be exhausted after all that research why don't you take a nice long shower, then nap." Sam smiled as he pulled her close into a hug before placing a kiss on her lips.

She knew he was lying to her but she just didn't know why, until the next day. Dean and the others were off on a hunt leaving just her and Sam back at the motel, so they decided to take a little break. Teresa was laying on the bed with her arms wrapped around his neck, while Sam lay on top of her with his tongue down her throat. After a few minutes Sam pulled from the deep kiss they were sharing to start kissing down her neck. It was only then that Teresa started to smell something that smelled like perfume, but it wasn't hers. Her eyes shot open as she placed her hands on Sam's bare chest and pushed him off of her.

"What's the matter? Sam asked looking down at his lover, his breath getting heavy from the growing mass in his pants.

"What's that smell?" Teresa asked pushing Sam till he was completely off of her.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked really confused as he sat next to his now very pissed of lover.

"Don't play with me. You smell like perfume and it isn't mine!" Teresa barked jumping off the bed and pulling her shirt down.

"Oh that, well . . ." Sam tried to explain but was failing epically.

"I get it Sam. Don't worry about it." Teresa sneers before grabbing her jacket and walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sam just sat on the bed for a couple more minutes trying to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him right in the gut, she thought he was cheating on her. Sam quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Drade's number. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Drade asked.

"I think she knows." Sam cried into the phone.

"What do you mean you think she knows?" Drade asked annoyance raising in her voice.

"I mean she knows about us! This is horrible she wasn't supposed to find out." Sam continued to freak. Little did he know, Teresa was on the other side of the door listening to his end of the conversation At that point she couldn't take it anymore and as a tear rolled down her face she ran over to the bus stop. She jumped on the first bus, not caring where it took her as long as it was away from here.

"You need to calm down. Tell me what happened." Drade asked trying to keep her cool, but by this point Sam was starting to annoy her.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned back onto the head post, "We just getting started on each other when she smelt the perfume you gave me, and she suddenly wigged."

"You know for being the smarter Winchester, you sure can be dumb." Drade signs as Sam could almost hear her eyes roll.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked really confused at this point.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she is on the other side of the door listening in and what you have said. And it doesn't sound to good there Sammy." Drade huffed a laugh at how dumb Sam was being.

Sam stopped and let what Drade had just said sink in. After a couple of minutes Sam's heart dropped. No wonder Teresa was hurt and upset. He would hang up when she's enter a room. He smelled like a perfume that wasn't hers.

"How could I be so stupid!" Sam suddenly cried smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Well I have a few theories. But now's not a time to think about that it looks like we'll have to move the plans up to tonight. Cause once again I have to clean up your mess." Drade stated into the phone.

"Should I go after her?" Sam asked rubbing the back if his neck.

"No, if I know kiddo, she's long gone. Just give her sometime, she'll be back. Which is why I need hold up your end of our deal." Drade told him, as he heard her rummaging through stuff on the other side.

"And that was?" Sam asked still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Do what I say, when I say it and don't get your antlers in a twist." Drade smirks hanging her phone up with a click.

Sam flipped his phone shut and stared at it for a while. He knew Drade was right, if they didn't fix this soon he might lose the one person he loved with all his heart. Plus he was doing all this so he wouldn't lose her.

Teresa spent the rest of the day moving from bus to bus or just walking down Main Street. She was trying to figure what she had done to deserve this. First she lost her parents when she was 6. Then she lost her brother no more than 6 months ago. However, after all that she found and fell in love with this amazing guy. Sure he had his baggage, but who doesn't. She even thought that he loved her. But now all that had ended, like everything else, her heart broken into pieces. She really didn't what to go back to the motel but all her stuff was there. She waited until it was just passed midnight, hoping that Sam would be asleep so she could grab her stuff and leave. So boy was she surprised to see what awaited her when she returned.

She walked up to the motel room, taking note that the blind was closed and there was no light coming through. She wiped her eyes, which were still red from all the crying she had done that day. She turned her key in the lock and slowly opened the door, stepping lightly hoping not to wake him. Just as she turned and closed the door, the lights turned on. She spun on her feet and almost fell over when she saw Sam standing in front of her with his hands behind him. He was wearing a black suit, not his normal FEDs suit, but a formal one. She could feel her heart skip when she saw him.

Sam smiled and started to walk towards her. When he was standing right in front of her, he moved his hands from behind him, revealing a single purple orchid, her favorite flower. He held it out for her, but she didn't take it. It was then that he noticed the puffiness of her eyes, it looked like she had been crying for hours. His heart hurt cause he knew that she had been crying because if him.

"Teresa I'm so sorry." Sam told her reaching his hand out and cupping her face.

She pulled away, putting her back against the door. "Sorry for what? Cheating on me? Sorry that you don't . . . love me . . . anymore?" Teresa sniffed tears forming in her puffy eyes.

"No no no. Baby, it's not what you think. I'm not cheating on you. And I will always love you." Sam stated lifting her head so he could look into her tear filled blue eyes.

"But the phone calls . . . the perfume . . ." Teresa asked.

"They were to Drade . . ." Sam tried to explain till he saw the rage replace the sadness in his girls eyes.

"DRADE! Your cheating on me with Drade!" Teresa roared feeling hatred running through her towards the red head.

"What? No, we weren't cheating together we were planning this." Sam stated stepping aside to reveal that the kitchen table had been replaced with an elegant dinning set. With a red silk table cloth laying over top, two lit white candles and with silver place settings on either side.

Teresa looked from the table back to Sam. It took a little bit for everything to set in but when it did, she felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Sam now I'm the one who's sorry." Teresa said lowering her head, unable to look at him.

"Why?" Sam asked stepping back in front of her and lifting her head once again.

"Cause I got jealous. Again. And I can't for the life of me figure out why I keep getting this way." Teresa told him, feeling so stupid.

"I know why." Sam stated earning himself a confused look from Teresa. He smiled and placed his lips to hers. "It's because your madly in love with me." He smirked after they pulled apart, placing his forehead to hers.

Teresa laughed making Sam smile. He loved her laugh so much, he missed it. She had been working so hard he hadn't heard it in a while.

"Boy have a missed your laugh. Which is why I had planned all this for you." Sam informed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder so he could lead her towards the table.

"What do you mean." Teresa asked sitting on the chair that he had pulled out for her.

"You have been working so hard lately I was starting to get worried. All you would do was research, fight monsters and look for signs of Lucifer. To be honest, I had been feeling a little left out of your life. I mean, I know we've only been together a couple months but . . ." Sam explained blushing slightly, walking over to the counter grabbing a plate full of food. Bringing it over to the table.

"But you've fallen madly in love with me." Teresa smirked back, earning her a smile.

"Exactly." Sam laughed leaning forwards and placing one more kiss on her lips. He had never felt this happy with anyone else, even happier then he was with Jessica. And he was going to be damned if he let anything or anyone get in the way of that.


End file.
